


I can't live like this

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bandom - Freeform, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Crying, Denial, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Homosexuality, Late Night Conversations, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, MCR, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Men Crying, Multi, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Death, Suicide Attempt, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, male relationhip, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gerard gets a call in the middle of the night from Frank, who's on a rooftop.





	I can't live like this

It was a late November night and Gerard laid in his room. It was pouring rain, which meant it was one of the few rare occasions where Gerard actually had a chance to sleep. It calmed his nerves and quieted his thoughts in such a peaceful way. He was _just_ about to go to sleep when he heard a song play.

His _ringtone_.

 _His_ ringtone.

 _Frank’s_ ringtone.

It was a song they wrote and recorded together. It wasn’t really a love song, but it meant a lot to Gerard. It was something they created together, so it meant alot to Gerard with his enormous crush.

Gerard really didn’t think of any of that right now though, cause why the fuck did he have call now? Was Gerard bound to look like he hadn’t slept since fucking 1907?

“What?” He couldn’t help but to sound a bit harsh. He needed his sleep.

“ _Oh, fuck. I didn’t think you would be sleeping, fuck- I’m so-_ ” Gerard cut him off. Frank’s voice sounded like he was shaking, the wind clear from the background, making a screeching noise between words.

“Frank are you _crying_? What the fuck happened, what’s going on? Fuck my sleep, where are you? Frank, talk to me.” Gerard started to panic. The other boy didn’t answer for a while.

“ _I don’t know, Gee-_ ” his voice broke “ _I’m at a r-rooftop somewhere..._ ” he said slowly. Gerard was suddenly paralyzed. _Frank_ is at a rooftop - _crying_. He didn’t know what the _fuck_ he was supposed to do. “I _need you, Gee. I’m afraid of doingsomething that will hurt you and I can’t let that fucking happen, please help me, save me, I_ need _you, please, please,_ please _-_ ” He was pleading, voice shaky and braking with a thick throat. Gerard somehow managed to stutter out:

“Frank. Frank!-“ Frank stopped talking. “Now, calm down baby, I’ve got you,-“ he was well aware of the pet name. Gerard would probably be embarrassed if they weren’t in this situation, but he couldn’t find himself to care. “-please just tell me what you see.” God bless his sudden instinct to stay calm.

“ _Uh, t-the mall a-and the square..._ ” Gerard heard sirens from the other side of the line.

“I know where you are. _Fuck_ , Frank _stay there!_ I’m coming to get you!” Gerard was already dressed at this point and he was running. His legs felt sore, it’s not like he ran often. It felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He couldn’t care less, Frank was in danger. The worst kind of danger. In danger from himself.

He found himself running up to the rooftop of the city parking house. He looked around. A silhouette was sitting dangerously close to the edge. Frank was _shrieking_ in pain, Gerard had never seen anyone so _broken_. He ran to him, bringing Frank to him in a bone crushing hug. Frank was sobbing - ugly crying - and Gerard shirt was already drenched in tears. Though Frank could never be ugly crying. Frank could never be ugly. Not in Gerard’s eyes.

“Oh my fucking God I thought you were... oh my God. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, I’ve got you, baby. Shh...” soothed Gerard. He pressed a gentle kiss to Frank’s head which was buried in the crook of his neck. Gerard tried _so fucking hard_ to stay strong and to not cry. It fucking _hurts_ to see the one person you love so much looking so broken. He didn’t for dear life dare to let go. Not like this.

“G-Gee?” Frank said suddenly, tears dying down.

“Yes, honey?” Gerard tried to sound as calm and soothing as possible.

“I-I’m-“... he hesitated for a moment. “I’m scared.” His voice broke. Gerard squeezed him harder.

“I know, baby. I don’t expect you to not be. I just want you to know that I’m _so fucking glad_ you called me Frank. I can’t live without you.I don’t want to, either. I’m always here. Always. You don’t have anything to be afraid of..” Gerard felt a tear slip down his cheek. He had to stay strong, damn it.

“I’m scared of myself, Gee. I can’t live like this. Everything has changed in such short notice. My father died, I got diagnosed with sereval fucking diagnoses, I discovered I was gay, and last but not least, I fell in love with y-“ he pulled away slightly, eyes wide. Even more tears started to stream down his face. “Fuck, I was not gonna say that. Fuck, fuck, fuck, now you’re gonna leave me and I’ll-“ Frank started to hyperventilate. Gerard panicked. This was all he ever wanted, and Frank felt worse about it. All Gee did was to push him pack and press his lips to Frank’s. Tears were definitely streaming down on both of their cheeks.Frank’s lips were chapped and bled slightly, tasting salty from the tears. Gerard didn’t care one bit, cause holy shit - he was kissing Frank Iero. It was like the world stopped spinning. It was perfect.

Frank was at first shocked, but then _melted_ into the kiss. Frank’s body felt fucking numb but he felt so fucking _good_ and _safe_. Relief washed over him. Frank pulled Gerard as close to him as he possibly could. Gerard placed a hand in Frank’s hair and the other on his waist. Their lips mover in perfect synchronization, and Frank felt just so fucking _whole_. What a fucking roller coaster this day had been.

‘ _Everything was gonna be okay_ ’.

It was a phrase that Frank had never believed before, but now as it swam around in his head it seemed to be the only thing he could think of. Maybe everything was actually gonna be okay?

Gerard pulled away slowly - lips still brushing, his breath making Frank shiver. “I love you, Frankie” Was he dreaming? He probably was. How could _Gerard Way_ love him? Frank felt so good, though. How he went from straight up suicidal to this was something no one else can answer.

Frank can, though.

The answer is Gerard Arthur Way.

“I love you too, Gee.” Frank crushed his lips to Gerards, laying him down on his elbows. Frank put one leg between his and bothhis hands on each side of Gerard. The kiss was all teeth and tears, but it was perfect to Frank. Gerard really did save him. Countless times. The only difference now is that he knew. Every time he sat in his room with blood from slits covering his wrists there were always a boy in his mind. Frank knew he was Gerard’s only friend. How could he leave him? Sometimes Gerard would write a text like, ‘ _Open your window, I’ll be at your house in 5_ ′. Then he definitely couldn’t do it Finding someone was fucking terrible, and Frank knew that from experience. He found his mom when he was 14. It fucked his life up and he couldn’t ever do that to Gerard. Now when he knew that Gerard felt the same way as Frank, everything just seemed to fall into place. It felt right, it felt like _home_. “Thank you for saving me, countless times. I fucking love you so much Gee, you wouldn’t believe it.” Gerard bit his lip, tears streaming down on his face as he nodded. Frank just pulled him into yet another kiss, but this time it was slow and passionate - speaking louder than words ever could.

They stayed like that for a while- kissing and saying sweet nothings to each other - until the cops came in and politely asked them to get off of the rooftop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> My first one shot on ao3, comment your opinion.  
> Also, it's Gerard's birthday today! (9/4-18)  
> I'll upload a birthday one shot at my tumblr @my-nerdy-brain  
> All the love, Olivia. <33


End file.
